tenchifandomcom-20200214-history
Seina Yamada
Seina Yamada/Masaki Jurai (山田 西南, Yamada Seina) is the main character of the ''Tenchi Muyo'' OVA spinoff, Tenchi Muyo! GXP. Due to being "blessed" with the worst luck in the universe, a series of mishaps happen that lead Seina into joining the GP. He quickly becomes captain of his own ship and is on his way to many adventures throughout the galaxy. __TOC__ Tenchi Muyo! GXP Seina Yamada is a 15 year old boy at the beginning of the series. He is lifelong friends with Tenchi (who he addresses as 'Tenchi-Sempai'), Kiriko, and Kiriko's brother Kai. Before joining the Galaxy Police, Seina lived on Earth with his parents who run a small grocery. Due to the strong resemblance between Seina, Tenchi & Kenshi Masaki, Seina is likely a distant cousin of theirs, but none-the-less does not carry the 'Masaki' family name (though after the events of episode 26 of GXP, this may have changed). Aside from Tenchi, Kiriko, and Kai, Seina has very few friends; mostly because he has what seems to be the worst luck in the universe. Minor disasters often occur in his presence, and anyone near him stays a good distance away from him. Seina's usual (lack of) luck almost ends when a spaceship nearly crashlands on his head at the Masaki residence. Its driver, the beautiful Galaxy Police Detective Second Class Amane, had meant to present Tenchi a pamphlet for joining the Galaxy Police, but mistakenly offers Seina the application instead, under the impression that Tenchi was training the boy. His family persuades him - via forcibly nabbing his signature and thumb print - to fill out the application, with the hope that Seina would win a prize. When he wakes from sleep for the night, he finds himself aboard a spaceship, recruited to be the newest member of the G.P. Academy. He also meets Mitoto, the ditzy mother of Mihoshi and cleaning lady extraordinaire, before discovering his friend Kiriko is also a GP officer. From there, Seina is thrown into a plan to stop the Daluma pirate guild from taking over the galaxy. Initially, Seina's entrance into the GP was being fought against because he is apart of an underdeveloped planet (Earth), though he had the extremely helpful backing of galactic political figure Seto (aka the "Devil Princess of Jurai"), who took an instant interest in the boy. Lady Seto's interest in Seina comes from the fact that his luck attracted a large fleet of space pirates whom the GP were able to capture after dodging arrest for years. Seina also gained the backing of GP Board Director Airi. Initially, Kiriko is dead set against Seina staying with the GP out of her protectiveness for the boy, though she eventually relents while still being cautious with Seina remaining in space. When Seina's bad luck was found to have an effect of attracting space pirates, the G.P. capitalized on it by placing Seina in command of one of the Decoy Fleet's newest ships, the Kamidake (which included systems designed by Tenchi's sister Tennyo). However, when the ship was irreparably damaged as a result of an encounter with space pirate Tarant Shank, Lady Seto then presented Seina with a ship designed by the greatest scientist in the universe, Washu, which was named the Kamidake II by Seina. The ship consists of the main ship body and a "cabbit" (cat/rabbit-like creature who acts as a biological computer unit) similar to the legendary Ryo-Ohki, named Fuku by Seina, meaning good luck, the complete opposite of Seina. Later, the ship became a hybrid, when under Lady Seto's supervision, it was fused together with Kiriko's second generation Juraian Royal Tree Mizuki (enabling it to generate Light Hawk Wings for protection). The main pod, which houses the royal tree in a Juraian Royal Tree ship, was used for the fusion. Much like Tenchi, all of the girls in Seina's new out-of-this-world life; Amane, Kiriko, child-like high priestess Neju, and gentle former space pirate Ryoko, all fall for Seina and fight for his attention and heart. Kiriko's love for Seina comes out in the open after basically having a hand in raising him, though at times she feels inadequate to the other girls; Amane, in the beginning, used Seina as the butt of her jokes, and used her sex appeal to play pranks on him and to push Kiriko and Erma's (who was really Ryoko in disguise) buttons, but gradually gained true feelings for him. Ryoko, a noble and infamous space pirate, also fell in love with Seina after running into him again and again throughout space because of his magnetic attraction to space pirates. After the Daluma Guild situation, Ryoko quit being a pirate and vowed to serve Seina for the rest of her days and was allowed to join the G.P. and the crew of the Kamidake; Neju, a 2000 year old high priestess (though she resembles a 10 year old girl), considers Seina her big brother and challenges the other girls for his attention. She continuously claims that she intends to marry Seina when she "grows up." Being that she is a target for kidnapping and assassination, it was decided that she would join the G.P. Academy and train aboard the Kamidake under Seina. Battles with pirates and resulting revelations During the time Seina commanded the Kamidake and Kamidake II, he was earning an equivalent to a fleet commander's salary. However, because he was still a cadet, that money was kept in a special account until he graduated and was given what he would normally earn. The interest the money accumulated, however, was forwarded to his family on Earth. It was so much money that the Yamada family used it to build a huge new home, as well as building a huge supermarket in place of their small grocery. While Seina was visiting Tenchi back on Earth, Amane, Kiriko, Ryoko Balta, and Neju, who was visiting at the time, worked at the Yamadas' supermarket, where they were worked until exhausted. It was later in the series when Seina, who was trying to rescue Fuku from rogue elements of the Galaxy Army, was found by a tribe of Wau, who mistake him for their savior and threw him into an ancient mecha (which bears a striking resemblance to Zinv of Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure'). Somehow, Seina was able to activate the mecha, which he used to save not only Fuku, but also cabbit clones made from Fuku's cells by Tarant, who had allied himself with the rogue G.A. faction. Angered by this, Seina fought Shank and his allies. But in doing this, the mecha was able to integrate itself to the Kamidake II, which was captured with Fuku. And even more startling, the mecha formed Light Hawk Wings, which are usually generated by the Juraian Royal Treeships, even though it was not bonded with Mizuki. Afterward, it was revealed by Emperor Azusa, Empresses Funaho and Misaki that the mecha has as its power source, a first generation Jurai Royal Tree seed, with the seed bonding itself with Seina. As a result, Seina is now third-in-line to the Jurai throne, behind Prince Yosho (Tenchi's grandpa) and Tenchi. Thus, a marriage between Seina, Amane, Kiriko, Ryoko, and Neju was arranged for political reasons. Seina is initially very disposed against what he thinks is an attempt to force the girls into marrying him, but is later persuaded otherwise after he learns that they are doing so out of their own free wills. However, before the ceremony could begin, two incidents occurred. First, Shank broke into Seina's dressing room, hoping to kill the boy. Luckily, Shank's impatience gets the best of him and Seina was able to subdue him. Also, Seto's ladies-in-waiting - Gyokuren, Hakuren, Karen, and Suiren - who were actually agents of the Renza Federation seeking to use Seina's abilities to rid their home from marauding pirates, kidnapped Seina into their small ship, and began to molest him in a public broadcast to ensure their non-Galactic Union organization's survival. As a result, the four are included into the marriage, or at least the crew of the Kamidake II, as it patrols for pirates and illegal activities in space (although the 4th episode of the 4th OVA confirms that Gyokuren, Hakuren, Karen, and Suiren are all also his wives). Kajishima Novels Masaki Kajishima (original creator of Tenchi Muyo!) wasn't entirely pleased with the work done on GXP. As such, he began writing the GXP story in novel form. The novels are canon and Seina seems unchanged. The novels follow the story closely with the only exception that the novels go more in depth than the anime. It is revealed in much more detail through the novels that Seina is indeed the reincarnation of Dual!'s protagonist Yotsuga Kazuki. The idol he found and then fused with the Kamidake II is the same Zinv as the one at the ending of Dual! thus making their chance encounter a "reunion" of sorts after billions of years. It's also a fact that by the later volumes of the GXP novels the reincarnations of Mitsuki, Mitsuki Rara, D, and Yayoi Schwael--all of whom are the heroines of the Dual! series that compose Kazuki's circle of love interests, are all able to reunite with Seina/Kazuki now bearing cabbit bodies (of which Fuku was revealed to be Yayoi's reincarnation). During his visit to the Masaki home Seina is informed by Washu that Fuku has the ability to transform into a human form. Later in the GXP Novels, the other three cabbits, Miki, Kirche, and D, were all given body enhancement by Washu so that they could gain access to the same transformation ability and as a result are now able to transform into human forms that look like their Dual! counterparts. As of 2016, Feb 18, a rough translation summarization of the GXP novels Volume 1-12 by akiracql (twitter) give more detail into who are the women that come to be in a relationship with Seina and their belonging to a chart by Washu that shows the people whom when paired with Seina, are able to cancel out his bad luck into good luck (this chart was made by Washu as-of their loss to the Good Luck Fleet by Tennan Seiryo so it definitely needs updating on the later chapters). The chart shows: ' ' Washu examines Seina's probability correction, A list above shows who correct Seina's bad luck. X are not yet known. ''---As written on the translation summary.'' Considering that the novels are the canon material, it's pretty much implied by series creator Kajishima Masaki that at least by Volume 12 (this volume ends at the arc where Seina goes to rescue Fuku and the Kamidake II from being stolen by Tarant Shank's allies within the Galaxy Army), Seina will have around or more than 20 women (of which the X are still not directly named) who have feelings for him and whom he will eventually marry. Seina himself has noted that he has given up on the matter of this growing list of women that will be his partners in "political marriage" revealing his intent to take the responsibility given to him as a husband. His mother knows that he will be marrying more and more women into the family and is actually very accepting of the matter, going so far as to ask Kagami/Kamiki Seto and Mikami Kuramitsu if they were going to bite the 3rd or 4th bullet (a term based on the novel translation) referring to which batch of wedding/brides they intend to belong to. This is among many other important story factors have been left out or changed from the anime. To clarify a few of the women listed: Tsukiko Masaki - Kiriko's mother. She can be seen talking to Tenchi in the first episode of the Ryo-Ohki Dai Yon-ki OVAs. She looks like Kiriko with a tied-up hairstyle and a different hair color. She has some sort of important connection with Seina other than being Kiriko's mother that was never explored in the anime. She is in love with Seina and her peers (Minaho's team of three Masaki girls excluding Ringo) tease her about him and how her daughter serves as a guard dog keeping her away from him. Later in the novels she has confessed her feelings to Seina. During his early days in the GP Academy where Kiriko often tried to convince him to return to Earth, Tsukiko has told Kiriko that even if her daughter succeeds in sending him back Tsukiko will marry Seina and in the end he will still have to go back to space because Tsukiko is a Galactic Academy Faculty on prolonged maternity leave, much to Kiriko's chagrin. Mikami Kuramitsu - As seen on the Ryo-Ohki Dai Yon-ki OVA, instead of the usual old lady we saw her as on the GXP anime, she is actually young in appearance (which was also seen on the novels) due to some sort of body enhancement. Unlike her colleague Airi Masaki who is from a race who naturally stays looking young for hundreds of years, the Kuramitsu are of a race that visibly ages and so Mikami uses a faux body that looks like the old lady in the GXP anime to keep her political enemies and the public from knowing her true form. Kamiki Seto Jurai / Kagami Seto - Kagami Seto and Kamiki Seto Jurai have some sort of existence relationship which is more explored/divulged in the novels (so as not to spoil). Kirche - She is an AI with an astral form (possibly the Washu's explanation for the "in-universe" equivalent of a soul) that plays an important role in the story. NOTE: She resides within NB and the NB on the anime is non-canon. Ringo Tatsuki - Another important character that was left out on the anime. She is part of GP's accounting department and head of a team of four girls that pretty much handle the massive income Seina unknowingly gains with his anti-pirate job. She has a hairstyle reminiscent of the Tennan family's members and her name means "apple" while she has a sister named Ichigo which means "strawberry". She has revealed in the novels that she has feelings for Seina. Mizune Masaki - The "idiot" or "boke" of the Masaki girls under Minaho, all of whom come from the Masaki Village back on Earth. She has bluish hair with waves that frame her face and is tied into a tail at the back like Minaho's (a hairstyle reserved for Jurai royalty). She refers to Tenchi's father as "Nobu-kun" in the Dai Yon-ki OVA. In the OVAs she states her dismay that Minaho's team including herself are being prevented from seeing Seina because Yosho's survival and the existence of his descendants on Earth (the entire Masaki Village) is yet to be made public. She and the rest of Minaho's team state that they are a team that's included in the dedicated team to deal with or in other words, marry Seina in the future. She is the great-granddaughter of Yosho and his first wife, Kasumi Masaki. Otoka Misaki - One of the Masaki girls under Minaho. She has swept-back brownish long hair. Fuuka Misaki - Another of the Masaki girls under Minaho. She has blonde hair similar to that of Amane's hairstyle but is much longer and reaches her back. It should be pointed out that as of the latest GXP novel volumes it has been explicitly established that Seina's Probability Bias a.k.a. his Bad Luck becomes a positive ability whenever certain conditions are met: * He must be with four women for the change to perfectly take effect. * Those four women must each match the Astral Pattern of the four heroines from Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure. This is because Seina is the reincarnation of the protagonist Yotsuga Kazuki and his future wives can be said to be under the same boat. Each member must match the Astral Pattern of each heroine from Dual! regardless of what team they are from. It seems to be caused by the events at the end of Dual!. * The four women with him must not be duplicates of each other's "personality". In other words, the change in luck doesn't happen properly if the four women with him consist of multiple reincarnations of the same heroine. E.g. A team of Kiriko, Karen, Miki, Minaho will not work as they all trace the same personality/Astral Pattern/reincarnation of Dual!'s Sanada Mitsuki. * The more of these women who matches his Probability Bias rules get married to him, the larger his positive effects in the galaxy. Seto and Washu have been identifying more and more women who match the criteria and including them into teams, and those teams into a list of teams, all of whom Seina will have to marry in the future (each marriage team consists of four women and each batch to be married is referred to as numbered "bullets" in the novel translations. e.g. Kiriko's team is the first bullet, Hakuren's is the second bullet, Tsukiko's is the third bullet, etc.). As of Volume 17 this list consists names of the women mentioned to be Seina's wives (note: some names might be missing or might belong to a different team in future volumes): * Kiriko Masaki, Amane Kaunaq, Ryoko Balta, Neju Na Melmas * Karen, Hakuren, Suiren, Gyokuren * Miki, Kirche, Fuku, D * Tsukiko Masaki, Seto/Kuisu Panta, Mikami Kuramitsu, Airi Masaki * Minaho Masaki, Mizune Masaki, Otoka Masaki, Fuuka Masaki * Ringo Tatsuki, ?, ?, ? * Mikage (still a baby), Maya, Makihi (?), Acha (?) * Sojyu, Kaguya, Souren (He's thinking of getting a rebirth/sex-change into a woman), Airen (Souren's Sister?) There might still be others that have been mentioned in passing or hinted but as of the present these are the women/girls who are implied to be on the line-up of Seina's wives-to-be. In the case of Seto/Kuisu Panta, there is need for further confirmation on the Seto personality while the Kuisu Panta personality is confirmed. Airi Masaki is more or less implied as an unavoidable case (much to Seina's fears) but this is also considered a running gag. Minaho Masaki has declared in the novel that she will pursue Seina after conversing with Emperor Azusa and Empress Funaho, while her three Masaki members, Mizune, Otoka, and Fuuka, mention in the Dai-Yon Ki OVAs that they are specifically included as well completing a team of four women. The ? marks on Ringo Tatsuki's group might be slots for the members of her "Hyena Corps" yet to be mentioned by proper names. Mikage is a baby appealed to be a future fiancee for Seina. Maya is after Seina's genes (obviously via marriage), Makihi has offered herself to Seina but she is also Maya's mother so it is unsure, and Acha is a child Wau who was offered to ZINV as a human sacrifice via a misunderstanding (by her tribe's laws she now belongs to Seina and cannot go back home so Seina--or rather Elma/Ryoko, has taken her in as a little sister). Souren is from the latest novel volumes and it is still unclear if he will definitely become a "she". It has been stated that the sex-change operation referred to in the novels involve being reborn as a natural female (via the latest medical technology) as opposed to the invasive surgery done in real life (that doesn't really turn a man into a woman capable of bearing a child). It is also implied, that he is another Rara Mitsuki incarnate like Ryoko Balta and Kirche are. Soju/Sojyu, Kaguya, and Airen, all belong to the Renza Federation with Souren. They work under Karen, Hakuren, Suiren, and Gyokuren. An important thing to note about the difference in the anime and the novel canon of GXP is that in the novels Seina's words/influence was actually one of the deciding factors which helped Tenchi accept the side-effects of his almighty powers. Tenchi was worried about things like his powers turning everyone important to him into having perpetual longevity among other things. Tokimi adds to Seina that he and the others will age up to a certain point (perhaps around their 20s) and then stop aging altogether and live for an infinity or an amount that borders on infinity. Seina tells him something along the lines that if everyone worked with each other and stayed together, the length of time they will spend living (which is obviously going to be LONG) will be a happy one and not a sad one as happiness depends more on how they use the time they have to live. Tenchi is relieved by Seina's words and resolve that he feels a part of the weight burdening his shoulders being removed. This was never shown nor implied to have happened in the anime of GXP. Please bear in mind that the Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki Dai Yon-Ki OVAs follow the GXP Novel continuity and not the anime which lacks a lot of development surrounding Seina, has a massive amount of removed main characters and events, and is heavily altered to be purely a comedy installment. Trivia * Seina was visiting Tenchi when Kiyone died. Because of this, Seina feels, at least suspects somewhat, that her death may have been his fault. * Seina has been diagnosed to have a complex about women due to his bad luck. He grew up with a mindset that doesn't think women would find him attractive even the tiniest bit and he is numb to the romantic intent behind the advances of the women around him putting it off as just them teasing him or toying with him. It took a lot of effort on the main female characters' part to get him to start overcoming this complex. This event happened during their paid vacation on the resort planet that was shown in the anime with the details mentioned above completely taken out of the episode's contents. * Seina has episodes where he recalls Dual!'s Yotsuga Kazuki's memories as his own. This is because he is essentially the same soul just reincarnated billions of years after Dual!. * D has mentioned that Yotsuga Kazuki had a better figure than Seina. This can be assumed to be due to Seina growing up suffering from a lot of repeated injuries affecting the shape his body grew into. * Even before delving deep into the connection between GXP and Dual! it has been mentioned in the novels that Seina likes curry (especially one made by Tsukiko) which is also Kazuki's favorite food. * The Yamada Family business is actually much larger than how it was shown on the anime. In the novels it is described that their business is large enough to the point of building their own shopping mall and having their own company car, even gathering the unwanted advances of competing chain malls in the region. Their employees also consist of some if not many people who are from space. Ringo Tatsuki sometimes deals with their accounting needs (much to their competitors' bad luck). * Seina Yamada's name (山田・西南 Yamada Seina) lit. translates to "Southwest Mountain Field". ** Seina has two known nicknames; "Sainan" (災難, lit. "disaster/calamity/catastrophe ", on Earth), and "Lorelei-Seina" (ローレライ・西南, lit. "Siren of Rhine Seina") as a nod to the sirens of legend, and to Seina's ability to attract and even plague pirates. Category:Characters Category:Tenchi Muyo! GXP Category:Idol Category:Tenchi Muyo! characters